Payback
by Eshizz
Summary: Edward suggests getting payback at Mike and Lauren before the Cullens change Bella and leave for Alaska, so, what will they plan? First FF. R&R please. HIATUS! Sorry.
1. Ideas Anyone?

**A/N; Hello Everybody!**

**Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! I always loved to write, so when I got a fanfiction account, I decided to try out my writing skill-age (Napoleon Dynamite, anyone?). Anyways, I would love reviews, and if you don't like the story, I completely understand, but I would love insight from other writers, I am here to get better at it.**

**One Love.**

**Disclamerrrrr: I don't own Any characters, they have been bought by the genius Stephanie Meyer. Dangit. I had plans for Edward and I, do you think it's too late to discuss trade?**

:D

* * *

It was another ordinary day in my life. I was at the Cullen's house, and was currently in the living room with Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. You would think that being alive for more than 80 years would give you some insight on what to do when you're bored, but apparently that didn't apply to Edward's family. Carlisle and Esme had gone to a doctors convention that Carlisle was excited about. He had said something about new technology that could help view cancerous tumors better. They also said that I was welcome to stay for the next couple of days, which I was taking advantage of. Which brings me back to our current predicament, trying to find something fun to do on a Saturday. "We could go shopping?" Alice murmured, knowing that everyone could hear her and the hesitance in her voice.

"NO!" Everyone but Alice replied, I think I had been the loudest one. I ducked my head in fear that Alice had heard that I was indeed the loudest one, but Edward put one finger under my chin and coaxed my face up, where my chocolate brown eyes met his bright golden ones. He gave me his crooked smile to show me that nothing was wrong, and I gave him a timid smile in return.

"Hmmm, we could go to the movies, if you guys are up for it?" Jasper asked. It wasn't a bad idea, I hadn't been to the movies since I had gone with…I couldn't even finish my own thought, because memories of the night we had camped out in the woods to escape the newborn army had flooded into my mind. Jake and I hadn't spoken since I went to straighten things out with him when he was healing from the newborn vampire that had attacked him. I leant a bit more into Edward's side, buried my face into his neck, and inhaled his intoxicating scent, hoping to be rid of the images of that night that floated through my head.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and put his cheek on the crown of my head. It was times like this that I realized how much I really did love Edward, and I could see how much he loved me. I knew I had made the right decision when I chose to be with Edward, and we have been through so much, and that only strengthened our relationship. I glanced down at my engagement ring, and back up at Edward's beautiful face, where a smile was set upon his lips.

"Edward, that's brilliant!" Alice suddenly spoke up, clearly seeing what we were going to do after Edward had decided in his mind. Edward gave a sheepish smile and glanced down at me, his topaz eyes full of life.

"What did you decide Edward?" I asked, clearly interested.

"Well, I know how much your going to miss your friends at school," he replied sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes, "and I though you might like to have some fun with them before we leave for Alaska." I was completely enthralled at what he had to say.

"Spit it out Eddie!" Emmett yelled, using Edward's hated nickname. Edward growled at Emmett, and I put one hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"Tell us, please, Edward," I looked straight into his eyes, warning him not to start something with Emmett.

"Ugh-whipped-cough!" Emmett fake-coughed, what and overgrown child. Edward gave him a hard stare, then came back to meet my eyes.

"Alright, sorry, well I was thinking we could go by Mike Newton's house and mess with him a bit, enough to get him pissed off, for my pleasure of course," he laughed "and for your enjoyment, we go to Lauren Mallory's house, and do the same." He was looking at me, asking me silently if I would be okay with it. Heck, I wasn't going to miss either Mike or Lauren, I despised both of them. What could a little teasing and harmless fun do to them?

"Well what are we sitting around here for?" I said. "Let's get going!" I was excited now. I wanted to know what we would do to Mike and Lauren, I was ready for some payback.

* * *

We were in the Cullen's garage now, huddled around the work bench Rosalie used for when she worked on the cars. Emmett had a giant smile on his face, and come to think of it, everyone else did too. I guess everyone had some pent up anger against Mike and Lauren, God knows I did.

It wasn't that I didn't like Mike as a friend, he was nice and all, but he was too pushy. He automatically thought that I was interested in him, so that gave him free reign to flirt with me whenever he pleased, even when I gave him my not-so-subtle hints.

And Lauren, well, Lauren was a bitch, and there was nothing I could do about that. I was glad that Edward said we could get her back too. Lauren had a thing for Edward, and I didn't blame her. Edward was beautiful, with his disheveled bronze locks that flowed in every direction, perfect angular nose, full, pouty lips, and he was the biggest gentleman I had ever met. And he was all mine.

Edward caught me staring at him, and he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, I told him I loved him.

"As do I, Love." I smiled, he was so sweet. Alright, get your mind back in the game, Bella, don't get distracted by your soon-to-be husband.

"Why are we standing here, guys?" I asked everyone as Jasper fiddled with something on the work bench.

"Well Bella," Alice began, "we have a little something to show you!" She squealed in excitement. Just as she finished, Jasper pulled on a wrench hanging on the wall of tools, and the work bench began to descend into the ground, leaving a good sized space, big enough for even Emmett to crawl through.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward each took turns going through the hole, leaving me standing alone in the garage, contemplating why my family would have a secret room. I knew they were vampires and all, but this felt like something an assasin would have.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you coming?" Edward's voice came from the dark hole. I sat down on the edge of the hole, and looked down inot the darkness. After weighing out the pros and cons of this situation, I took a deep breath and scooted farther towards the hole.

"What the hell," I muttered, and scooted the last bit over the edge of the hole, and dropped into the darkness.

**A/N: WOW! My first chapter in fanfiction history, party anybody?**

**Ha, funny story, I was listening to 2-step, by DJ Unk, for the last leg of this chapter. My inspiration music?**

**Funky fresh yo.**

**R&R puh-lease.**


	2. James Bond?

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and reading my story.**

**Sorry about the cliffie last chapter, I usually hate it when authors do that, but it made you want to read more, didn't it? Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter, I really haven't decided how many chapters will be in this story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any characters, SM does. But if I did, ohh the possibilities.**

**Oh, btw, The exploding mentos idea was from Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London. I love that movie, and the Mentos idea was genius.**

**Pictures of the cars in the mystery room are on my profile.**

* * *

I fell right into Edward's arms. Should have known. Even in the darkness, Edward's eyes shown bright, showing off that he just hunted. Good thing he was holding me, because if he looked at me when I was standing, I probably would have fainted.

He stared straight back into my eyes, all the while spinning me around in his arms. I giggled, I felt like a little school girl. Cliché much? I didn't care though, I was in the arms of my one and only.

"Edward, as much as I am loving this, I'm getting a bit nauseous." I said. "Can you put me down, please?" I asked sweetly. He complied, and as soon as I hit the ground, I began to walk towards the light that shown down the long hallway of the underground room.

I didn't get very far before I started to stumble, effects of Edward's spinning and my clumsiness. I tripped over my own foot, and began to my descent to the ground. I didn't feel the impact as two strong arms locked around my waist, and I was brought back into Edward's cool embrace.

"T-thank you Edward," I stuttered. "The floor and I are good friends, we just haven't seen each other in a while." I joked with him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Your welcome, Love." He told me, "but we should probably meet up with the others, they are probably wondering what is taking us so long." And with that, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I wasn't having that, though, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue along Edward's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He sighed into my mouth and pulled away.

"Bella…" He warned. I unlocked my arms from around him and stared down at my shoes, shuffling my feet. With the wedding weeks away, I was trying to push the boundaries that Edward had set for my safety. He didn't comply. "You know I want to, but we decided to wait for the wedding." He put one finger under my chin and coaxed my face up. "I love you." He said, staring into my eyes, piercing my soul.

"I love you more," I replied, standing up on my tippy toes, kissing him once more, and turned to walk down the dark hallway towards the others. "What is down here Edward?" I asked, curious. "Is this where you keep the dead bodies?" I smiled at him, "Because I'll still love you even if it is." he rolled his eyes, and we kept walking.

"You'll see, silly Bella." We had reached the door at the end of the hallway, and Edward stepped in front of me and turned around to face me. "Are you ready, Bella?" He asked me. It seemed like he was a bit unsure if he wanted me in there.

"Yes, Edward, I'm no baby, please move." I said as politely as I could, wanting to get on the other side of the mystery door.

Edward just chuckled and stepped aside, turning the knob and pushing the door open. I gasped.

* * *

"What, are you guys related to James Bond or something?" I said, taking in my surroundings.

The room was huge. The walls covered in technology I was afraid to touch, for fear of breaking it, or killing myself in the process. There were a few cars in the room, including some type of Porsche, and a Lamborghini Gallardo. I was impressed.

My mouth was hanging open, and I was pretty sure I was drooling. Edward just laughed beside me. Clearly this was a regular thing for him, million dollar cars and billion dollar high tech equipment.

"What is all this stuff for?" I asked, looking at a gadget hanging on the wall. It was shaped like a gun, but had a spear coming out of the barrel. I knew I should have been scared out of my wits at some of the stuff hanging on the wall, but my dad is a cop, he taught me to shoot a gun by the time I was 12.

"Most of the equipment we keep in here is for collecting, because Carlisle really likes spy equipment, but otherwise, most of the stuff is if we need it, for times like this especially." He answered. The four walls were covered in different types of guns, real and paintball, spy suits, which Emmett was wearing at the moment, and different ropes and pulleys.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all had on black coveralls, and Edward was finding one for him and I. The coveralls were really decked out with gear on the work belt it came with, rope, a flashlight, one of the spear guns, and a roll of Mentos. Wait, Mentos?!

"What is with the Mentos?" I asked, as Edward handed me my own suit. Emmett smiled at me, a big toothy grin, he was excited about something.

"Well Bella, let me demonstrate for you," he said, taking out one of the Mentos, licking it, and he proceeded to stick it to a file cabinet lock. After a few moments, the Mentos began to exude smoke, and a second later, blew up, creating a small enough explosion to destroy the lock on the cabinet.

"Holy…" I was appalled. Who owned this kind of stuff? Oh, wait, this shouldn't surprise me, my fiancée's family is made up of vampires, and they had lifelong connections with God knows who, so they could acquire this equipment. But really, exploding candy? "Whoever made that had some free time on their hands." I finished.

Everyone laughed. This was normal for them.

"Well, what's the game plan?" Jasper asked.

"Here's what I was thinking…" Edward began. Huddled together, we came up with the greatest payback in history.

**A/N: Huh? What didcha think?**

**Wowza, writing takes away all my energy, I'm gunna go nap, expect an update in the next couple of days.**

**I'm trying to get this story done by the time school starts, September 2nd.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Code Names and New Cars

**A/N: Alrighty folks, chapta tres. I have a job for you all, I want you to think of some ideas that you want to have happen to Mike and Lauren in the story. They can be from your own personal experiences, or from a movie that you saw. As you can see, 'When A Stranger Calls' had some type of impact on this story, but what are your ideas?**

**DC:SM owns characters, unfortunately, shes not replying to my emails to discuss trade.**

**:D**

* * *

I love my family, I honestly do. They are probably the most cunning, witty people I have ever met. Each of them brought something to the table that another couldn't.

Rosalie brought her tenacity, and her stealth-like movements, most of which were preformed in 4 inch heels. God knows I would break my ankle if I tried that.

Emmett brought his brute strength, and his chipper attitude. Emmett loves to show off just how strong he is, by ripping trees right out of the ground, and planting them where Esme needed them.

Alice brought her visions, of course, but she also brought with her a sense of security. I knew I would be alright if I was around Alice.

Jasper brought his Civil War tactics. We would surely need his leadership when we started our plans. He would also help manipulate emotions when we needed it.

Edward, well, Edward brought the brains, and the ears. His mind reading skills would help perform the task at hand.

What did I bring to the table? Nothing, really, I guess. I brought everyone together, maybe. I guess we will find out soon enough.

* * *

"Emmett, you and Rose will take the Jeep, Alice, Jasper, take the Lamborghini, and Bella, you and I will take the Porsche." Edward assigned us our cars, and we went our separate ways. Emmett and Rose went back through the door and down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

Alice and Jasper went to sit in the Lamborghini, Alice was driving of course. Her love of fast cars exceeded Jasper's.

Edward and I walked toward the small, silver Porsche. It really was a beautiful car, maybe Edward would buy me one after I was changed.

I became tolerant of Edward spending money on me, especially after we argued about the wedding. I saw that he only wanted the best for me.

Edward opened the passenger door for me, but I just stood there, staring him down.

"What?" Edward stared back, clearly not understanding what I wanted.

"I want to drive, if that's alright." I said, holding out my palm for the keys. Edward's jaw dropped, baffled at what I was asking of him. "I promise to go at least 15 miles per hour over the speed limit, for your sake, at least." I sweetened the deal for him.

His lips were brought up into a smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"Alice has rubbed off on you," he began, "and I'm ecstatic that you want to drive this car, you'll look sexy in it. But come to think of it, your sexy all the time." He finished, getting into the passenger side of the Porsche, still smirking.

I blushed and got in the driver's seat, taking the keys from Edward's waiting hands. I put the key in the ignition, and brought the car to life, but I honestly wouldn't have been able to tell, it was so quiet. Edward was definitely buying me this car after I was changed. We would discuss colors later.

Edward pressed a button on the dashboard, and the wall in front of us slowly descended into the ground, revealing a tunnel, with a light pouring from the exit at the end of it.

Alice and Jasper pulled out ahead of us, and sped off through the tunnel, disappearing into the light. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel, and I took a deep breath, and pressed on the throttle.

The car lurched forward with amazing speed, and before I knew it, we were out of the tunnel and turning out onto the main road, towards Forks.

Mike lived on the edge of Forks, with his mother and father. Prior knowledge told us that Mike's parents were out of town for the week, thus giving us the perfect time to perform out master plan.

"Are you excited, Love?" Edward asked me, touching my knee. I nearly jumped at the contact, I was too afraid of getting into an accident, but I knew that Edward wouldn't let that happen.

"You have no idea, Edward," I began, "I decided that I need to have some fun before you change me." He immediately took his hand off of my knee. Edward was still a little bitter about the fact that he was going to change me, but he couldn't budge me, my decision was made. "I'm doing it because I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, stop ruining this for me, Edward." I growled.

"I know, I'm just still getting used to it, I'm sorry, Love." He apologized, putting his hand back on my knee.

"Your forgiven, I love you too." I answered. I glanced at the speedometer, we were going almost 95 miles per hour. If Charlie saw me out here, I was beyond dead.

Edward told me to turn off at the next exit, which I did, and we pulled up on the right side of the road, behind Emmett's Jeep and the Lamborghini. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were huddled around the Lamborghini's trunk, taking out equipment and putting it into 5 separate backpacks. The spy equipment, I suppose.

As soon as Alice saw me, she ran over and brought me into a hug, whispering to me.

"He'll buy it for you after the wedding, just before you're changed, in midnight blue." Obviously talking about the Porsche. I was ecstatic. Guess we didn't need to talk about colors.

"Thanks Alice," I said, flashing her my biggest smile. We walked back over to the rest of the group, who all had the backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Okay," Edward began, "I'll take Bella to our station, and the rest of you will go with your respective others to your designated stations." As soon as he finished, the others sped off, leaving Edward and I standing by the cars.

"Ready Agent Warm-blooded?" Edward gave me a smirk. If he wanted to play, I would play too.

"Ready whenever you are Captain Snookie Bottoms." Edward looked at me as if someone took his favorite toy.

"Captain Snookie Bottoms?" Edward began. "Bella, really, Emmett is going to give me crap about this." And with that, he scooped me up in his arms and ran.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his muscular chest, not wanting to pass out from the speeds of his running. Edward patted my hair, letting me know we had reached our destination.

I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. We were in the woods behind Mike's house, far enough away that we could still see the house, but no one inside the house could see us.

"So, Bella, have you ever seen 'When A Stranger Calls'?" Edward suddenly asked me.

"Yeah…" I answered. "Why?"

"Oh," he smirked, "Just wondering." After he finished, he fished a cell phone out of his pocket. Pressing the call button twice, he put the phone to his ear. "Emmett," he said into the phone, "It's a go." And he hung up, only to open it and call Jasper, repeating the same message.

After he hung up, he stared down at me and smiled, then leaned down to brush his lips against mine. "Okay, first, we're going to call him, and freak him out a bit." He said, handing me the phone. I dialed Mike's number, and listened to the ringing. Finally, after the fourth ring, Mike answered.

"Hello?" He asked. I breathed deeply into the phone. "Hello, who is t-this?" Mike said, his voiced shaking a bit at the end. Edward suddenly snatched the phone out of my hands and breathed into the phone.

"Your worst nightmare." Edward answered, slamming the phone shut.

**A/N: Wow, so, I really want that car that Bella drove, it's like, my baby. Don't forget to send in your ideas for evil/torturous things to do to Mike and Lauren.**

**And also, a picture of the spear gun is on my profile. (note that i got it off the internet, i don't own a grappling gun)**

**R&R please.**


	4. Microphones and Paintballing

**A/N: Thanks for sending in you ideas guys, some of them made me laugh, and I will list them next chapter.**

**Sorry that I didn't update right away, my sleeping schedule has been off lately, so I write at wierd times. (I think I spelled "wierd" wrong, oh well, i'm tired)**

**DC: SM owns all.**

* * *

After Edward hung up on Mike, I stared right at him, my jaw dropping in surprise. I didn't know Edward could be so hostile. I knew he didn't care for Mike, but he had never shown his feelings like this.

"Jeeze, Edward, harsh much?" I was joking with him, but I'm sure he could see the honesty behind my voice. He stared back at me, never breaking eye contact, and all of a sudden he broke out into a brilliant smile.

"Mike just locked all the doors and windows in his house, and Jasper says his emotions are through the roof." Edward was laughing now. "His heart rate increased dramatically after I hung up." I smiled at his amused expression.

"Well I guess phase one is complete." I said, all the while taking the backpack off of Edward and digging through the front pocket, taking out a small walkie-talkie. I turned the radio on and adjusted the dial, turning it till I could no longer hear the static. "Come in, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett? This is Agent Warm-Blooded and Captain Snookie Bottoms, are you guys there?" I spoke into the radio.

After a few seconds, there was a bit of static, some giggling, which I assumed cam from Rosalie and Emmett, and finally, Emmett's voice flooded into the radio.

"Agent Warm-Blooded! Oh and I can't forget Captain Snookie Bottoms!" Emmett's laughter could be heard through the woods, and we could also hear the smack that Rosalie must have given Emmett. "Ouch Rose! What was that for?" Emmett spoke. Rosalie's voice was next.

"Do you want to give away our position, num-nut?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Sorry Rosie. So, Agent, Captain, this is Mr. Sexy and Mrs. Sexy reporting for duty, we're going to set up our equipment now, over and out." And there was no sound coming over the radio. A few seconds passed and another cackle of laughter flowed through the tiny device.

"Is this working Jazz? I can't tell, oh well, Hey Agent, Captain, this is Mrs. Psychic, and Mr. Emotion…ugh, what Jazzy, I happen to like your code name, it's sexy," giggling erupted through the tiny device. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, Jasper! Keep it in your pants, please! Lets get phase two going." I half-yelled into the radio. Edward bust out laughing from my outburst, keeling over and holding his stomach.

"Gotcha Agent Warm-Blooded, we're commencing phase two, over and out." Alice's voice interrupted Edwards laughter.

"Alright Captain Snookie," I said to Edward. "Let's go," I finished, picking up the backpack and jumping onto Edward's back.

Edward jumped into the tree-tops that were level with Mike's house. He set me down on a thick branch and took the spear gun out of the backpack. He pointed it at Mike's house and pulled the trigger. The spear shot out of the barrel and sailed through the air, where it stuck into the siding of the house, right next to a window. Edward put me back onto his back, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

Edward pushed off the branch, and we sailed through the air, using the rope attached to the spear as a zip line. Edward eased into the landing, catching us both with his feet on the siding of the house, barely making a sound.

He reached over and punched a small whole in the glass, again, not making a sound, and flicked the lock open. We slipped stealthy through the window.

"He's downstairs, getting food, and then he's going to barricade himself in the living room. We're going to hide in his parents closet, and then, Alice and Jasper will jump up to the roof, with their paintball guns, and they will lure Mike up into this room. Rosalie and Emmett will be out in the trees with their paintball guns, firing when I tell them to, which is when Mike goes to examine the window we came through. Sound good?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, where's my paintball gun?" I responded, and Edward's eyes sparkled.

"We weren't going to have any, but I suppose, I could give you this one," and he pulled the midnight blue paintball gun out of his backpack, complete with neon green paint. I smiled my thanks. "Let's get to the closet, Bella." He guided me to the walk-in closet and we sat behind the door, where if you looked through the crack in the doorway, you could see the entire bedroom.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. He pulled out the walkie-talkie and said "go" into the small device.

The next thing I heard was what I assumed to be Alice and Jasper on the roof, making subtle noises even I would be creeped out by.

"Be right back," Edward suddenly spoke, and when I looked over to ask him of his intentions, he was gone, and a second later, he was back.

"What the hell Edward! What did you do!" I covered my mouth realizing I probably just gave up our hiding place.

"Shhhh, Bella, calm down, all I did was place 5 microphones around the house, so you could hear what Mike is doing through this earpiece." Edward whispered. He handed me a tiny black earpiece that I stuck in my left ear. I immediately heard Mike moving around in the living room, most likely munching on some potato chips from the sounds of a crumpling bag.

"Mk, let's go Alice, Jasper." Edward spoke into the radio. Alice and Jasper picked up on their noises a little more, enough to have Mike stop munching on his chips and get up off of the couch. "Rose, Emmett, he's thinking about coming up the stairs, are you in your spots?" Edward spoke quickly into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Captain Snookie Bottoms, we're ready. Send him up Jasper." Emmett responded. I was assuming Jasper would increase Mike's willingness to come see if everything was alright upstairs.

"He's coming," Edward said to me, putting one finger over his mouth, silently telling me to be quiet.

I could hear Mike's footsteps through the microphone, and they were getting louder. I suddenly heard the doorknob being turned from the bedroom. I looked through the crack in the door, and Mike was standing in the bedroom doorway, looking somewhat cautious.

His eyes immediately went to the open window Edward and I had come through, and as Mike stepped towards the window, I gripped my paintball gun tighter.

Mike opened the window wider to assess the hole Edward left in the glass, and I could feel Edward smirking behind me, I didn't even have to look.

As soon as the windows were opened to their widest point, Edward whispered a faint "go," which I knew Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would be able to hear. And then, dozens upon dozens of paintballs flew threw the window, in various shades and colors, hitting Mike square in the chest. I popped out of the closet and started firing my gun at him, hitting him in the ass, mostly.

"AGGHHH, stop! PLEASE!" Mike was begging us now.

"Seize fire," Edward whispered, and I stopped firing my gun, slipping back into the closet next to Edward. I was smiling, and so was Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL! You better get off my property before I call the police you son of…" He rambled on, muttering angrily to himself. "I need an effin' shower now." Mike stalked of down the hall, slamming the bathroom door shut.

As soon as the water in the shower was on, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper slipped in through the window, and walked into the closet, sitting down next to Edward and I. The closet was big enough to fit all of us in there without any of us showing from the bedroom.

"Great job guys," Emmett said, his smile going from ear-to-ear.

"Now, who's ready for phase three?" Edward looked around at everyone, his eyes landing on me.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I replied.

**R&R please.**


	5. AN: Important, I guess

**A/N: Okay guys, I want to apologize for not updating at all, it's really hard to at this point in my life.**

**I just started school, and have super hard classes;**

**Chemistry**

**P.E**

**Advanced American Lit and Comp**

**Intro to Sports Medicine**

**Advanced Placement European History**

**Ughhhh, and every class has a text book as thick as the dictionary. Except PE.**

**Anyways, don't expect an update for a while.**

**Peace and love.**

**Eshizzzzz**


	6. Wiggles underwear and Makeout sessions

**A/N:** Hey guys, first off, I owe everyone a huge apology. I haven't been updating like I promised, and school is slowly taking over my life, but I have made time to write.

Special Thanks to the following:

littlejuliz

XO edwards my angel XO

stargirlcullen

Shinobi Shinigami

AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY BEST FRIEND:

**_Nikkipedia_, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS NIKKI!**

**writing playlist:**

**Don't touch me now- Busta Rhymes**

**That 70's song- The Cab**

**Risky Business- The Cab**

**Coffeeshop Soundtrack- All Time Low**

**Snakes on a Plane- Cobra Starship**

all of those bands are recommended.

**DC: No ownage here, only the plot, oh, and I don't own WIGGLES underwear, either.**

* * *

So, Mike was in the shower, currently washing of the paint that we shot at him. And what were we doing? We were going around Mike's house, taking every bit of clothing that lay around, and making it magically disappear from the house. We had decided to string every bit of clothing throughout the trees outside of Mike's house.

The only item we left was a pair of Wiggles underpants. Not boxers, not briefs, but underwear, and small ones at that.

Edward and I were in Mike's room, snooping around, taking all the clothes and throwing them out the window where Emmett and Rose we down below, catching the items and scurrying up a nearby tree, strewing the various pieces of clothing everywhere.

"Shouldn't we be moving a bit faster, Edward?" I asked, seeing as though he was walking slowly, like we weren't doing something that was dangerous and would get caught at any second.

"Silly Bella, Mike won't be out of the bathroom for a while, seeing as we shot him with permanent paintballs, and he'll be scrubbing for a while." He replied, covering up the laugh I knew he wanted to let loose.

"Oh…alright," I said, throwing some jeans out the window, along with some of Mike's boxer shorts. I made a gagging sound as I held them away from my body, and they sailed out the window.

Edward laughed at my disgusted expression. Just then, Alice and Jasper came in the room, they had been putting Mike's parents clothes in the attic, so Mike wouldn't be tempted to put his father's clothes on for his lack of clothing.

"I really am going to miss this place," I said, looking out the window at the green trees and moss that surrounded us. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear.

"You know, we don't have to leave." Edward stated, trying to get me to remain human. Psh, yeah right.

"Shut up Edward, you are changing me, now get over it." I snapped back at him. I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry," I whispered, ducking my head.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry, that wasn't necessary." He replied, twirling me around in his arms, and bringing his lips to mine. "I am going to change you, being the selfish creature that I am," He started, "because I love you more than words can explain." And with that, he brought his lips back down to mine.

Almost immediately, I brought my fingers to his soft, silky bronze locks, clutching at his hair for dear life, and tried to deepen the kiss. To my surprise, Edward licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and obviously I obliged, parting my lips. He slid his ice cold tongue into my mouth, exploring every detail. Our tongues twisted together in the heat of passion, and I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"Ahem!" I released Edward's lips, missing the contact already, and spun around to meet Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, all of whom had their jaws dropped. I blushed a brilliant shade of red, turning back into Edward's chest.

"Sorry," I whispered to Edward. I was beyond embarrassed, sure, I had kissed Edward in front of everyone before, but I had never let it get that far.

"Bella! I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett roared, not loud enough for Mike to hear, though. I blushed another shade darker. I looked up at Edward, who was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased he didn't kill me.

"Ha ha, now that we're all done embarrassing me, can we set the next part of this plan up?" I pleaded.

"Surely, Bella." Edward answered. "Rose, go shut off the hot water, no warm water will reach Mike, got it?" He instructed Rose. She nodded, and sped off. "Emmet, and Alice, go put the bucket of paint above the bathroom door, please." They too, sped out the door, leaving me, Edward, and Jasper.

"Hmm, Bella, what else should we do?" Edward turned towards me, closing the distance between us, making my heart start to beat rapidly.

"Whoa, Bella, keep it in check, there, would ya?" Jasper chuckled, my emotions overriding his.

I laughed. "Sorry Jazz," I answered, giving him a big toothy grin. Rose, Emmett, and Alice came back into the room.

"The hot water should run out in 30 seconds, and we need to get out on the roof." Alice said. "Lets go Jazzy," she finished, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him out the window, grabbing the gutter, and swinging their bodies up onto the roof. Rose and Emmett followed.

"Okay Bella, when Mike comes out, he's going to change into the underwear, and he will see the clothes outside. When he comes outside to get the clothes down, we want you to walk around the side of the house and catch him in only the underwear, okay?" Edward's eyes sparkled.

"Lets go." All of a sudden, I heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom. That must be Mike, and the water must have turned cold.

I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress my laughter, and Edward just rolled his eyes. He grabbed onto my waist, and we jumped out the window, landing quietly on the ground. We ran around to the side of the house, leaning against the siding.

I could still hear everything that was going on inside the house, thanks to the microphones. I heard Mike muttering to himself about the hot water, and how the paint had tinged his skin red and green.

"What the fuck?!" Mike yelled, obviously seeing that his clothes were no where to be found. A few shuffled steps reverberated through the tiny earpiece, I assumed Mike was at the bed, seeing the Wiggles underwear.

"Shit." He said. "I am going to kill the person that did this," Fat chance, I thought. He muttered a few things to himself, and then he looked out the window. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Seeing the clothes strung out through the trees. And then he growled, he actually growled. I laughed, and Edward did too.

"This is probably the funniest thing I have ever experienced." I told Edward, and he gave me a crooked grin. I got up on my tippy toes and gave him the kiss of his life, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip, and he immediately complied, and I explored his mouth, being careful of his razor sharp teeth. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled down at me.

The next sound I heard was the back door to Mike's house being opened.

**A/N: HELLS YEAHHHH.**

**Oh, go check out Nikki's stories, you'll pee your pants. This story is forever dedicated to NIKKI.**

**R&R.**


End file.
